With a little help from my friends
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: When Jan saw Roger with another girl, she was really upset and needs help. Plot twist in here! Another Janfiction!


**I've been working on this for weeks, and thought this is interesting tbh. It's another Janfiction! And it's really cute. So sad. But cute!**

* * *

Tick…. Tick….. Tick…. Tick….

Jan was sitting at her school desk looking at the clock on the wall. She had finished her big test and then she waits for the last bell to ring because she just remembered a note her boyfriend Roger gave her during lunch.

 _"Dear Honey cakes, Meet me out front after school today."_

Jan had her eyes scanning on the note for pretty much all day. She loved his handwriting. Even though it looks a little sloppy. She giggled when she was called honey cakes. It said to meet him which makes Jan have goosebumps on the skin and chills up her spine. A love bug had bit her and she stares in space thinking about him.

She puts her chin on her palm sighing lovingly. Until the bell rang.

It woke her from a daydreaming state, she rushed to put her things in her backpack, and put on her Pink Ladies jacket, and bolted out the door.

Jan rushes outside to the front to look for Roger. She thinks that right now he's expecting her to come. She opened the front door and walked out to find him. And then at a good distance, something happened. Something she sees with her own two eyes. What she saw made her heart explode because a bullet went through.

Her boyfriend, standing a few feet away from her, flirting with another girl, then gave a light kiss to her. _Her_ boyfriend. Roger wraps his arms around a girl giving her a huge hug and picks her up and spins around. His laughter broke the poor girl's heart.

Tears began to sting her eyes, and she quickly wipes them preventing more tears to come. She thought she can do this herself without help because she's a big girl. Not an adolescent child. But she can't do it. Roger has hardly ever seen her cry. Without even talking to him, she ran off to get home, with her tears falling out.

Halfway, she stopped running and kept walking. Her tears keep falling down and she hears thunder, she looks up to the sky and sees the dark clouds closing in. She felt a drop on her shoulder, then another on her head, another on her hand, and soon, the rain immediately falls. In a couple seconds, Jan became drenched. She pulls out her pigtails, and her dark brown wet hair came down.

She went home and dried herself up, but she was still depressed. Then the telephone rang. It was Frenchy asking her to come to a sleepover. At first, Jan didn't want to, but it's important to her friends. She reluctantly said yes and packed things up and walked out to Frenchy's house in the rain…. again.

* * *

During a sleepover at Frenchy's place, the girls were reading magazines. All except Jan, who is in the bathroom. Rizzo lays on her stomach on Frenchy's bed, Sandy sits on a chair, Marty sits on the bed with Rizzo, and Frenchy sits on a little stool next to a vanity mirror.

Actually, Jan stayed in there for a long time since she walked into the door. Frenchy is becoming worried. Jan has never been in there for that long. It had been exactly four hours since the party began.

"Hey you guys?" Frenchy asked, "have you all noticed that Jan was little out of it?"

Marty shook her head, and Rizzo just shrugged and continue to read her magazine. Sandy says, "I think I have. She hasn't even spoken to any of us since she walked in."

"The last time she was in there for that long was when the Mickey Mouse club had cancelled." Rizzo tossed her magazine on the bed.

"I'll go ask to see if she's alright." Frenchy stood up and went to the door with a sign that says, "powder room." She knocks on the door and asks, "Jan? Are you alright?"

The reply she got were sniffles. "Can you come out," Frenchy asked.

It became silent.

Frenchy looked at the girls who shrug. Marty comes to the door and says, "we'll give you ice cream."

Then there was silence again.

Sandy comes to the door and asks, "do you want me to come in?"

Still silence.

Rizzo who was growing really impatient went to the door and shouts, "don't make me open the door."

Then a squeak came from the other side.

"At least we know she's still alive," Marty said.

Rizzo turned the door knob and realizes it's locked. "Jan, unlock the door."

Things are silent again.

Rizzo who was growing even more impatient automatically took a bobby pin from Marty's hairnet on her head without asking her and she yelps. Rizzo picks the lock on the door, until she heard a click. She finally opened the door to find Jan lying in a fetal position on the light pink rug with at least ten Twinkie wrappers around her.

"Jan? What are you-"

Jan looks at them and eats another Twinkie while she has tears rushing from her eyes.

"She's stress eating! Get her!" Rizzo commanded the girls. Marty and Frenchy immediately bolted into the room and takes both of Jan's arms. Jan begins screaming like one of the girls in a horror movie at a drive-in they hang out at.

Sandy just stood there really scared because she didn't know Jan that well and she's new to the Pink ladies. She just watches feeling frightened.

"Hold her down." Rizzo demanded. They did and Jan kicks her legs like a little girl who doesn't get what she wants in a store, and Jan keeps repeating "no" countless times while yelling.

Rizzo takes a Twinkie away from her hand and throws it away in a little garbage pail. Jan kept on screaming and crying at the same time.

"Jan! Calm down! Calm down!" Rizzo shouts. Jan can't. Because of what she saw a few hours ago mixed with sugar from the Twinkies, it caused her to go all crazy.

Jan screamed out a curse word. Marty and Frenchy looked at Rizzo both shocked. They never heard they're friend saying a such dirty word before. That made them release their grip. Jan got up and ran out of the room pushing Rizzo away from the doorway and into the bathtub.

Sandy stayed out of the way as Rizzo is underneath a shower curtain.

Marty ran out to find Jan having a fit while throwing stuffed animals around the room. "Oh my god!" She rushed to her and grabbed her firmly to face her and slapped her hand across her face.

Frenchy gasped and Sandy's eyes widen. Rizzo come out of the bathtub with a bruise on her leg.

"Look at me, look into my eyes," Marty says calmly to her, "Just breathe with me honey. Just breathe."

Jan shocked by a slap and she bursts into tears again, releases herself to escape and crawls into her sleeping bag on the floor hiding. To them what they see, is a lump underneath a sleeping bag.

The girls just stood there looking at each other scared and confused, and then they hear the sounds of Jan crying hysterically.

Rizzo was about to go for her, but Sandy stops her and nods. She has a really good heart. A sweet caring heart. She's been so nice to new friends especially when they're heartbroken. But this one is really heartbroken and really needs help from her best friends. She walks slowly to the sleeping bag, kneeled down and asked. "Jan? Are you alright? Please talk to me."

Jan who is underneath can hear her and finally says, "Leave me alone."

Sandy said soothingly, "please tell me. What's the matter?"

Jan's cries soften but she was hyperventilating as if she can't talk.

"Though I don't know you quite well... But I can help you with your problem... I'm here for you. Frenchy's here. Marty's here. Even Rizzo." Sandy said not leaving Rizzo out of this. "Can you at least tell us what's wrong? But first, come on out."

Jan refused at first, but then by Sandy giving a little bit of a "Jan whisper" she slowly and reluctantly crawls out reveling her face. Her whole entire face including her eyes were tomato red and puffy with tears still coming out.

Sandy soothingly says, "deep breaths." Jan inhales and exhales calming down. Frenchy comes over and runs her back to sooth her and make her relax. Soon she became really worn out from the whole dilemma.

Sandy asked again to her, "what's the matter?"

Jan took a deep breath and says, "Roger was cheating on me..."

The girls gasped, including Rizzo. "He did not..." Frenchy exclaimed.

"Yeah he did." Jan sniffled wiping her face onto her oversized sweater. Frenchy immediately gave her tissues and Jan says, "thanks..."

Rizzo asked curiously, "What did he do?"

Jan begins the whole story, "I was walking out of class after a test. I went to find Roger because he gave me a note saying he would meet me in front. I did and I saw him talking to this other girl flirting with him. Then they..." Jan's tears come out again. Frenchy immediately wraps her arms around her. Jan didn't refuse her actions as she cries again.

"They didn't," Marty gasped.

"They did!" Jan cried in Frenchy's arms.

"Swear to god?" Marty asked.

Jan nodded.

"That's it!" Rizzo shouted. "French? Where's the telephone?"

Frenchy points to the nightstand. "Over there! But why?"

Rizzo rushes to the phone and dials. "I'm callin' him!" She puts the phone to her ears but the sound didn't come on. She asked Frenchy, "French? When was the last time you checked the phone?"

"Two days ago... Why?" Frenchy asked puzzled.

Rizzo looked at the holder and said, "your phone is dead."

Frenchy sighs. "What are we going to do?"

Rizzo said to the gang, "tomorrow. First thing, we're gonna give him a piece of our minds! We're gonna meet the guys at Frosty Palace. And I'll give him a what for."

Jan sniffles, "what do ya mean?"

Rizzo kneels by her and says, "I'll kick him in the nuts. We got ya back." She smiles.

Jan starts to feel a little more better but still hurt. She can't help but feel tears running down her face again. Sandy hugged her and let Jan rest her head on her chest while Sandy strokes her hair and kissed the top of her head, soon the other girls hugged her while she cries.

"Sandy?" Jan asked muffled in Sandy's nightgown.

"Yeah," Sandy whispered.

Jan sighs, "thanks..."

A few minutes later, Jan's cries died down. They released their hug and silently talks with each other while Sandy comforts Jan. Rizzo went into the bathroom to fix the shower curtain she crashed into earlier, and throws away the wrappers that were on the floor.

"Jan? Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Frenchy asked gently.

It was all silent again.

"She stopped cryin?" Rizzo asked coming back.

"Look!" Frenchy squeaked quietly, "she's sleeping..."

They looked to see Jan fast asleep with her head on Sandy's lap. Her face is still red and all dried up from tears.

"Poor thing," Marty whispered. "The crying must've knocked her out."

Frenchy went to go get her sleeping bag and she slipped her legs into it. Rizzo tossed the pillow to her and put it on the floor while Sandy carefully placed Jan's head on the pillow. Marty went to get her stuffed animal which was thrown across the room earlier. She gives it to Sandy who tucked it in the sleeping bag next to Jan.

Marty whispered again, "I can't help but feel really bad..."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Frenchy sighs.

Rizzo also sighed and began, "I don't know how to say this... But I really hate to see her this upset. That's why I'm going to kill him tomorrow."

"Ain't that a little harsh to kill a T-bird?" Marty asked.

Rizzo rolled her eyes and said flatly, "yes. But I'm gonna talk some sense into him. And then punch him."

Marty nods at the idea.

"I also don't know how to say this… But…. Thanks Sandy." Rizzo thanks Sandy and she nods. "We could've done this without your help."

Marty and Frenchy agreed to her and Sandy smiles, "you're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, the girls sat in their pink car heading to Frosty Palace to meet up with the guys. Rizzo was driving while Marty sits in front with Frenchy, Sandy, and Jan in the back seat.

As soon as she parked the car, she says to the girls , "remember. Play it cool…"

They all nodded and got out of the car. Jan just sat there still really upset. She's still red from all the crying and really stuffed up from the rain yesterday. She sat there deep in thought. What if Roger doesn't love her anymore? What if he gave up on her and starts dating another girl? Who is she kidding. Roger really loves her. He really does. She just doesn't even know why he would cheat on her like that.

"Hey Jan. Aren't ya comin?" Marty asked.

Jan snaps out of her thoughts and nods. She slowly climbs out of the car and walks behind the girls into Frosty Palace.

As soon as they walked in, they saw the guys sitting in the booth chatting. They were all laughing hysterically for some reason. And what Jan saw was the back of Roger's head and the same girl she saw from yesterday. Roger puts his arm around her smiling.

Jan's heart breaks in two again. The tears came out of her eyes a split second after. She immediately turns around and ran out the door.

Not only she sees them, but Rizzo as well. Her eyes fire up with anger. Without thinking, she walked up to the booth, and then screams, "HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The T-birds look at her wide eyed. Rizzo takes an Eskimo surprise and automatically throws it at Roger's face. He looks at her confused and scared through all the cream on his face. "What are ya talkin about Rizz?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU ASSHOLE!" Rizzo yells. The entire restaurant stares at her. She has made a real complete scene. "You do realize you were cheating on your girlfriend for… THIS CHICK?!" She points at the girl who stares at her really scared.

"Roge? Who's that?" The girl asks Roger.

"The leader of the Pink Ladies," Kenickie said to her.

Roger immediately felt guilt in his heart. He had forgotten about his sweet Jan. "Oh Rizz! That's not what it looks like. You see-" He stood up, and in a split second, Rizzo punches him, and he falls to the ground. The pink ladies stood there also nervous as well. They suddenly noticed Jan has gone missing. Sandy and Frenchy ran out to find her.

"Please don't kill me! I can explain!" Roger yells with his nose bleeding. Rizzo kicks him in places where it really shouldn't be kicked. He winces in pain and curls up trying to get away from her.

"Hey… Aren't ya gonna stop her?" Doody asked Kenickie, and he shrugged and continues to eat his ice cream. "Nah. I kinda enjoy this!"

Roger finally got up and screams, "I'M AIN'T CHEATING ON JAN! FOR CHRIST SAKES RIZZO! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

Rizzo points to the girl at the booth, "Dummy, you're with another girl."

He sighs and said to her, "That's not my girlfriend…"

"Oh. Then who the hell is she?"

Roger said in a calm tone, "she's my cousin. Madison. She was a graduate at Rydell, and she sort of gave me an unexpected surprise because she plans on revisiting."

Rizzo's anger had released and she's back to normal. She stares at him guiltily and says in an apologetic tone. "Aw, crap. I screwed that up big time…"

"Yeah you did." Roger agreed.

Rizzo nodded and then snaps out of it and says angrily to him, "It ain't my fault ya know. Jan was really heartbroken when she saw you. Not to mention she was stress eating last night."

He sighs guiltily and said sadly, "That explains why she didn't come to me after school… Oh man… I screwed that up big time…."

"That's what I said," Rizzo replied and then sighs, "I'm sorry… For that. I'll try to get someone to fix that up for ya."

"No, I'm sorry." Roger and Rizzo repeated "sorry" countless times while they awkwardly hugged each other and instantly let go to remain cool.

Just then the door bursts open, Sandy and Frenchy ran in. "You guys! We got a problem… Jan's missing! She ran out and we don't know where she is."

"Oh god." Rizzo sighed in disbelief, "Let's just hope she doesn't go berserk again." Then the gang ran out of the diner. Roger was the last to run out, but then tells Madison, "Stay here Mads. I'll be back." Then he follows the gang.

Frenchy ran farther than everyone else. Downtown and on the sidewalk they ran, until Frenchy found Patty Simcox by an ice cream parlor sitting on a bench.

Frenchy asked panting, "Patty! Have ya seen Jan?" The long haired girl looks at Frenchy as if she were crazy. Normally she starts the conversation with them. They never started a conversation with Patty.

"Uh… I don't remember…" Patty shrugs. The gang was about to run past but then suddenly she shouts enthusiastically, "Wait! I have seen her! Just a couple minutes ago, Jan went by me and told me not to tell anyone about where she's going because I'm good at keeping secrets."

The greasers look like the lost their crap by their instantly excited facial expressions. "WHERE IS SHE?" A few asked.

"I can't tell you. She made it clear for me not to tell anyone," Patty says as she crosses her arms. Roger shouted, "If ya don't tell me where she is, I'll have Rizzo do God knows what to ya?"

Patty looks at them nervously and then says, "Ok. I'll tell you. She's not telling me why, but she's going to the highway."

They all look at each other and then at Patty. "She can't drive," Sonny says breaking a short silence, "she doesn't even have a car."

Roger stared at Patty for a long moment thinking… until he realizes what Jan is about to do.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he screamed. "MY GIRL IS GOING TO GET CRUSHED!" Then he immediately ran away as fast as he could. The gang soon follows him by going in their cars. Patty was left alone watched them run away. "What? No 'Thank you'?"

* * *

She kept running until she ended up on the road which is a highway. A bunch of cars come past. She walks on the side of the road. Her hair blows in the wind as all the cars pass by.

She walked slowly to the middle of the road which doesn't have many cars now. Then she stood there in front waiting for another vehicle to come. Then at a great distance a truck with at least sixteen wheels is coming toward her. She watches it come and thought to herself. _I can't believe I'm doing this… Get it together Jan. Whatever you do, don't get out of the road._ She stood there waiting. Waiting for that truck to come and hit her. She was still deep in thought. Roger doesn't love her anymore. He's out with someone else. She's all alone now.

She closed her eyes and heard the honk coming from the truck a few feet away, but then heard "JAN!" And she felt a push from a person to get her out of the road. She stumbled and fell. She opened her eyes finally and looks around to see where she is. She's laying on the grass looking at the road in front of her and sees the truck driving past them.

She looks on her left to see a guy and she whispers, "Roger…"

"What the hell are ya doing Jan? Gettin yourself killed?"

Jan stood up and turned her back to him not answering. She holds back her tears. Roger sighed calming down puts his hand on her shoulder and apologizes, "I'm so sorry Jan. I didn't expect-"

"Don't touch me." Jan jerked away from his touch and tears slid down her face.

"I didn't even mean to do this to ya. I had too much fun and suddenly forgot about ya."

Jan whirled her face to him shouting angrily, "How could you!? How could ya do this to me? I thought ya loved me!"

"I do love you Jan! I really do. If your boyfriend doesn't love you anymore, why did he run a couple miles to look for you?" Roger pleaded. Jan begins to walk away but then Roger shouts, "That ain't my girlfriend. She's my cousin."

She stopped and slowly turned around. "What?"

He sighs and explains, "That's my cousin Madison. She went to Rydell a couple years ago. Now she was in New York studying. I haven't seen her since her party five years ago. Now she came to revisit and gave me an unexpected surprise. It made me forget about you. I'm really sorry Jan."

Jan bit her lip guiltily and says, "God… I screwed that up big time…."

"I said the same exact thing. So did Rizzo…"

Jan smiles and apologizes with more tears, "I'm sorry for that whole misunderstanding. I guess I'm not that much of an understanding person…"

"Hey there…" Roger says in a calm tone and then wraps his arms around her safely. "Remember back at Frosty's, I said there's more to you than just fat? There really is. I guess everything is what's on the inside of you. That's why you are so understanding!"

"I forgive you Rog," Jan smiles widely very content in his arms, happy they have reunited again. They let go and Jan looks into his eyes.

"What happened to your nose?" Jan asks as she sees blood dripping out of his nostrils.

Roger sighed, "You better ask Rizzo that. You know, one of her high heels actually stabbed me in the balls."

Jan gasped and squeaked, "I told her not do this to you on the way to Frosty Palace."

Roger gives in, "I kinda deserved it anyways. Let's go eat." Roger wraps his arm around her shoulders and together, they both walked a few miles back to Frosty Palace. The gang found them a while after and were happy they made up.

As soon as they returned to Frosty's, Madison stood up and Roger introduced Jan. "Jan. This is Madison, my cousin. Cos, this is Jan, the love of my life."

"Roger told me so much about you! What a sweet young lady you are!" Madison gushed over her sweet appearance.

Jan blushes. Roger takes her by the hand to sit down to talk, and eat ice cream.


End file.
